Tiffany walked her dog for $5$ miles on each of the past $11$ days. How many miles did Tiffany walk her dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Tiffany went walking. The product is $5\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $5\text{ miles per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 55\text{ miles}$ Tiffany walked a total of $55$ miles.